skylanders_fanfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:BHCreations/Skylanders Game Update Part 2
Wow, it's been a long time since I made my first game update. Or even a blog, for that matter. That was back on November 27. Ouch. Nonetheless, I am here today with a new game update. It really has not progressed much since last time. I've been very busy at school and at home with other projects. I finally started enjoying Trap Team. By enjoying, I mean I LOVING it. It is easily the best game in the series, as soon as you look past the flaws and awful first few levels. I think I am about done with the game, so I have a good idea as to what this game should be like. 1. Timeline I have thought about it for a while, and I've decided that Skylanders: Untitled will be a direct sequel to Trap Team. And yes, that means Aqua Squad - Chronicles will not have any kind of effect on it. I wanted to do this for a while, but I couldn't with the current timeline I was on. I think every year I'll start a new timeline to fit with whatever game was just released. There will be new traps, villains, and other things taken from Trap Team. 2. Name? This is easily the hardest part of making a Skylanders game. How can you make yours unique? Does it stand out? Is it enough to interest people? Will they even care? Skylanders: Phantoms is the test name. It is not final in any way, and may end up changing by the next update. This is the thing I want to spoil least. These updates are supposed to provide you quick info without telling you the whole game. I promise the gimmick for Phantoms (again, test name) will be as unique as possible. 3. New Skylanders I know I touched on this a bit last time, but I want to elaborate a bit more. First off, every Skylander is being made from the ground up. I am not just thinking up names mindlessly and then not knowing what to do with them. So what does this all mean? Well, it means every last Skylander will be drawn. Yes, you heard me right. IT'S A CHRISTMAS MIRACLE. Each and every Skylander will hopefully become just as recognizable as the canon ones, so really look forward to that! Once again, I have nothing prepared. Sorry. I kind of forgot. XD Anyways, I WILL be updating this when I do create the clues. I mean it. I will. Check back daily just to make sure. You don't have to if you don't want to. What about my games do YOU think needs more improvement? The Skylanders' names The Story The Gameplay The Levels Other (please state your reason in a comment) Again, I thank you all for taking the time to read this. As you can tell, I want this game to be huge. You know the best feeling? When you know somebody cares. It's really nice to know that you guys actually do like my work. I'll see you in the next game update! Bye! ''- BHCreations'' Category:Blog posts